


Day 9 -  The Sex Thing

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober Day 9 - Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Scorpius and Albus enjoy some alone time.





	Day 9 -  The Sex Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about these two ever since I saw Cursed Child for the first time more than a year ago; I guess I finally did :) Unbetaed as long as I am still doing kinktober

Albus loved kissing his best friend turned boyfriend. It had taken them several years, several awkward dates with other people, to finally realise they meant so much more to each other than just best friends. So at the beginning of 7th year Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had finally started dating.

Most people weren't surprised, both boys had seen more than one coin change hands after they had announced their relationship. And those who were got quickly over it, the sight of the two boys holding hands or sending each other lovesick looks were now old story. Both boys preferred it that way anyway.

What they did prefer most though was having their room for themselves. The other boys sharing their sleeping space were out in the open, watching the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff quidditch match. Even though Albus’ cousin Rose was playing, their relationship had gotten slightly better in the last few years, both boys had decided to seize the opportunity to spend some time alone, without anyone interrupting them.

“I love kissing you; I could do it all day,” Albus said, looking fondly at the boy lying next to him. 

Scorpius’ white blond hair was disheveled, both from the pillow and Albus’ hands carding through it. His pupils were blown, the black nearly swallowing the grey of his eyes and his lips were wet and bruised from all their kissing. His usually pale skin was a healthy shade of red as a blush was currently residing on Scorpius’ cheeks. He was the most beautiful thing Albus had ever seen. 

“Me too,” Scorpius confided, his soft hands stroking Albus’ face. He placed another peck on Albus’ lips before shuffling closer, cuddling his boyfriend. Albus could feel his wild heartbeat, beating in time with Scorpius.

They just kept lying there for several minutes, holding each other close. Albus could smell the sweet scent of Scorpius, his boyfriend always smelled of sweets and sugar, and huddled closer, addicted to the smell. Knowing they won't have much longer before their roommates will be back Albus decided they should kiss some more; they could always continue cuddling with the other boys in the room.

Lifting Scorpius’ head he pressed his lips against the other boy’s, enjoying the soft noises Scorpius made whenever they were kissing. The blond boy slowly opened his mouth, giving Albus permission to enter. He loved tasting his boyfriend, his mouth as sweet as his scent. 

Their tongues touched and excitement filled Albus. So far they had done nothing but kiss before either falling asleep together or going back to their own bed to take care of themselves. Albus knew their kisses aroused Scorpius as much as they did him and he was pretty sure Scorpius was touching himself while thinking of him, the same way he had Scorpius’ lean body and warm smile on his mind whenever he masturbated.

Albus wasn't quite sure why they had never gone further but he was a bit scared to push Scorpius into doing something he wasn't ready for, so he never asked for more. He just kept kissing the other boy till his body felt like it would combust any minute and then go back to his own bed, drawing the curtains and bringing himself to completion.

This time though it seemed as if both boys weren't eager to stop. They pressed their bodies closer together and Albus could clearly feel how turned on his boyfriend was, the same way he was sure Scorpius must feel his own erection. Their tongues moved together, moans spilling in each other's mouths. 

Albus started pushing Scorpius’ robes out of the way, so he could get closer to him. His own robes were lying on the other bed, they had been discarded earlier. Once he was done and both boys were only wearing their normal clothing they started moving their hips together, thrusting against each other.

Albus broke the kiss and moaned, the tiny noises of pleasure leaving Scorpius’ lips were intoxicating. He could feel their hard lengths touching, even with all the layers of clothes. He wanted to feel Scorpius’ skin against his so badly. Experimentally he grabbed the hem of Scorpius’ jumper, unsure if Scorpius would let him remove it as well. 

“Let me help you,” Scorpius said and sat up. In a quick move he removed the jumper and shirt, leaving his pale chest bare. 

Albus could only stare; he had seen Scorpius topless before but never in a situation where he was allowed to just look at him. His chest was a creamy white and smooth with only a few light blond hairs under his belly button. The blush of his cheeks was also visible on his pecs, tinting the skin a tantalising pink.

“Stop staring,” Scorpius said, voice sounding shy.

“I can't help it. You are beautiful,” Albus only replied before he started removing his own clothing.

Once he was half naked as well, Scorpius’ hands touched his chest, fingers drawing circles on the darker skin.

“So are you,” Scorpius admitted before pulling Albus down with him, both boys lying back on the sheets of Scorpius bed. Their skin was hot and ever touch they exchanged set them further on fire as they explored their bodies, noting all the similarities and differences.

A low moan escaped Albus’ lips when Scorpius started touching a nipple, watching as the nub hardened. Albus kissed him again, missing the feeling of his lips. His hand gently stroked down Scorpius’ back, loving the feeling of the soft skin against his palm.

Their kisses soon became more urgent; their tongues touching and tasting each other, the same way their hands were touching each other. Albus could feel the hot feeling of pleasure pooling in his belly. He pushed his hips forward again; thrusting against his boyfriend. The friction felt amazing even with their trousers still on. He could feel how hard Scorpius was and loved the knowledge that he was the reason for it. 

Scorpius started thrusting as well, searching for more friction. They broke apart to breath before pressing light kisses on each other's lips again; more an exchange of air than any actual kissing. Their movements became faster and more urgent; they were both close to coming. 

Scorpius was the first one to reach his orgasm; his rhythm faltered as a soft cry left his lips and he closed his eyes. Seeing his boyfriend so lost in pleasure drove Albus over the edge; after just one more thrust he was coming as well, spilling into his underwear.

It took Albus several minutes to come back to earth. He was still breathing heavily and his heart was beating way too fast. Scorpius was the same, air was leaving his mouth in loud puffs as he looked fondly at Albus.

“Why haven't we done this earlier,” Albus asked, still blissed out. 

“I don't know, you are the one who usually just gets up when things start to get heated,” Scorpius replied and kissed his cheek.

“I thought you weren't ready,” Albus confessed.

“I have been ready for years.” Scorpius tugged his head under Albus’ chin, his cheek resting on Albus chest. He could feel the steady drum of his heart under his right ear.

“Maybe we should start communicating more. You know, about the sex thing.”

Albus knew he was blushing and was glad Scorpius couldn't see it in their current position. Scorpius hummed, unbothered by the jump in Albus’ heartbeat.

“And maybe we should take a shower. The others will be back soon,” Albus added. 

This time the humm that followed his statement wasn't one of approval but Albus got up anyway, shaking Scorpius off in the process. They could cuddle afterwards.


End file.
